


Kneeling Down for Your Queen/ Smut

by PowerfulAries



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: Dignity who?, F/F, It’s too fun writing these, No shame, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:29:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerfulAries/pseuds/PowerfulAries
Summary: More shameless Wayhaught smut. I have to be honest, I haven’t previewed the thing so there will most probably be mistakes in it but I hope you still enjoy. Have a good day horndogs!~





	Kneeling Down for Your Queen/ Smut

Waverly snuggled into her girlfriend’s lap, the two of them watching random things on Netflix to pass the time. Waves wasn’t exactly paying attention though, letting her eyes wander to places around the living room or picking at her nails. Or sneaking little glances at Nicole. 

Waverly was bored. Bored and horny, to be exact. She loved spending time with Nicole but sometimes she just wanted more...sometimes she craved kisses to her lips, and we all know she’s not talking about the ones on her face. 

“Niiiiiic...” Waverly spoke softly, craning her neck up to kiss the redhead behind her ear, a place Waverly knew always affected her when it was touched. Nicole closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the sofa, her mouth dropping open slightly as she exhaled.   
“Waves...no more Netflix?” She questioned, turning her head towards the smaller girl. Waverly shook her head in response and flicked a button on the remote to turn off the tv. She caught Nicole’s lips in a searing kiss and sat up and straddled Nicole’s waist, both of them gasping and bumping mouths clumsily. They chuckled but carried on, Waverly letting her hands wander along her girlfriend’s gorgeous body. Nicole started to lift her arms up to touch Waverly but was quickly shut down as waves pushed her arms back down into the sofa above her head. 

“Nuh uh. No touching...I wanna make YOU feel good, baby...” Waverly whispered, earning her a small moan from Nicole as she dropped her head back against the sofa once more. Waves began her assault on Nicole’s neck for the second time and ground her waist against the redhead’s, Nicole’s hands twitching from wanting to touch Waverly but not being allowed. The smaller girl noticed this and repeated her motions, this time getting a slightly louder moan and another twitch of Nicole’s hands. She loved being in control like this, being the smaller and more submissive one in the relationship but being able to have her girlfriend moaning just from over-the-clothes contact. 

“Waves...more...” Nicole moaned, looking at Waverly from under hooded lids. Waves smirked in response and gave her what she wanted, moving forward to kissing her neck and s l o w l y making her way downwards, making sure she unbuttoned Nicole’s checkered top agonisingly slowly. Once it was unbuttoned and removed, Waverly moved her hands up and around to Nicole’s back, undoing her bra in mere milliseconds. She knew all those moments of her doing it to herself in her bedroom would come in handy some day. She discarded the blue patterned bra to the side and immediately took one of her girlfriend’s nipples in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hardened nub of flesh and feeling Nicole’s back arch from pleasure. Waverly pulled off for a moment to gently place her hands on her girlfriend’s hips to push her back down, before returning to her previous activities. She finished and moved to give attention to the other breast, kissing and sucking this time on the skin around the nipple which gave her just as big of a moan from Nicole. 

She was absolutely loving this. 

She pulled away again and began kissing down the redhead’s stomach, casting her gaze upwards to look at the goddess above her. Nicole had her eyes closed previously and was biting her lip, but stopped both of these when she felt Waverly cease her movements.   
“Wwhy’d you stop?” Nicole asked breathily.   
“Because...” Waverly began, sinking to the wooden floor beneath her and bringing up her hands to undo Nicole’s belt. “I wanna do something else...if that’s alright with you of course. Ya know, I wouldn’t wanna do anything you didn’t want or without asking or-“  
“Baby stop, it’s okay. I want you to...it’s been a while since we had this and you’re so damn good at it...please...” Nicole answered. She bent forwards and leaned in to kiss Waverly to stop her from saying anything more. The kiss was sweet and gentle and held a lot of emotion in it, they were special types of kisses. The ones before the couple shared anything intimate that was silent consent to anything they were about to do. 

Nicole pulled back and resumed her original position, arms draped over the back of the sofa and head dropped back. Waverly undid the belt the rest of the way and chucked it to the side, giving equal amounts of attention to the zip on Nicole’s trousers. Nicole assisted her by lifting her butt off the sofa, allowing Waves to pull down and remove her girlfriend’s trousers. They both chuckled at how unsexy that movement was but stopped soon after when Waverly shot forward and licked Nicole through her underwear; a plain dark blue pair, matching her bra which was somewhere across the room at that point. 

They may be plain, but my god they looked damn good on Officer Haught. 

Nicole loudly gasped and spread her legs wider, Waverly bringing her hands up to place on her thighs. She mumbled and groaned Waverly’s name as Waves pointed her tongue and drew it across Nicole’s clit, which was already hard. Waverly looked up at her girlfriend, eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, sweat beading on her forehead and her hair tousled, and thought about how damn beautiful she was. 

But no time for sappiness, she wanted to make her girlfriend cum. And my God did she do that.   
Waverly stayed in her position of kneeling on the floor but pulled her mouth away from Nicole’s underwear, replacing it instead with her fingers. She started off slowly circling Nicole’s swollen clit but quickly sped up her movements. It didn’t take long before the redhead was shaking and crying out. 

“Fuck...” Waverly whispered, getting off from the sounds alone. She wanted more, and by the looks of it, Nicole wanted more too.   
“Wave...baby...I nearly...” She began, and the kneeling girl looked up.   
“Came?”  
“Nno...I nearly squirted...” she spoke softly, and Waverly’s knees would’ve buckled if she was standing up right now. Damn was that hot to hear.   
“You wanna try it?” She replied breaking eye contact with Nicole to kiss and gently nip at her thighs. She looked back up at her girlfriend to see her nod and bite her lip.   
“Yeah...I’ve done it before myself but never with you...I don’t wanna gross you out or surprise you or anything...” Nicole said, her puppy dog eyes boring into Waverly’s.   
“It doesn’t gross me out. In fact, it’s rather hot...or Haught, some would say.” She laughed at her own joke and got an eye roll and giggle from Nicole, but they composed themselves as Nicole readjusted in her seat. 

“You wouldn’t care if I...if it happened?”  
“Not at all...I’d love it...I want you to squirt for me, baby.” Waverly said, and Nicole’s throat suddenly tightened. She didn’t realise hearing sentences like that coming from her girlfriend would be as hot as they are. The redhead spread her legs more and swallowed, nodding briefly at Waverly as consent. Waves shifted on her knees (they were DEFINITELY going to be bruised in the morning) and hooked her slender fingers around the waistband of Nicole’s underwear, biting her lip as strings of precum and excitement pulled away from the fabric. 

She wasted no time in latching her tongue onto her girlfriend’s clit, hearing those gorgeous moans again and feeling her squirm under her touch. She wanted to taste her, not totally go for it but to get that essence of Nicole onto her lips, and then kiss her afterwards. Some people might call that weird or disgusting, but they called it ‘being adventurous’. Waverly pulled away and replaced her tongue with her fingers, immediately rubbing circles on Nicole’s clit. Nicole’s head lolled to the side and Waverly took this chance to rest her head in the crook of the redhead’s neck as she pleasured her. Every few moments she could hear the change in Nicole’s whines and moans. They were getting more frequent, closer together, and were way higher pitched than usual. 

She was going to cum.

She threw her arms around Waverly’s back and dug her short nails into the skin, Waverly grunting in slight pain. She sped her movements up, hearing how wet Nicole truly was, and seconds later Nicole was crying out Waverly’s name and cumming. Hard. She squirted. Waverly gasped as she felt warmth flood from Nicole’s pussy and over her hand, looking down to see her hand and the edge of the sofa drenched and shimmering. She bit her lip and watched how every jerk of Nicole’s body from her coming down from her high made her squirt a little each time. Waverly slowed her fingers down to a stop but kept them there to feel the remnants of Nicole coming undone beneath her. After she’d stopped convulsing, Nicole flattened her hands on the skin of Waverly’s bare back and Waves leant down into her. She trailed her soaked fingers up Nicole’s body and used them to grab her chin and tilt it towards her. They kissed gently, but passionately, as Nicole’s body finally relaxed. 

“Fuck...Waves...that felt so good...” Nicole whispered breathlessly, breaking the kiss.  
“I know...it felt amazing...” Waverly replied, sloppily wiping her hand on the blanked draped over the back of the sofa and making a mental note to wash that, and the sofa cushion cover, later on.   
She kissed her spent girlfriend’s temple before standing up and heading towards the kitchen, looking for paper towels. 

“What are you doing baby? Come baaaaaack!”   
“Hey you! I’m cleaning up your mess. You squirted a lot back there, Haught.” Waverly jibed, walking back over with a wad of kitchen roll in her hand. She got to Nicole and kissed her, whispering “Look at the floor” and watching as Nicole did just that and then laughed.   
“Well damn, you must’ve got me good!” Nicole exclaimed, leaning over to retrieve her underwear and trousers from the floor, but ignoring her bra and just putting on her shirt. She couldn’t be bothered with the bra.

Waverly said nothing but smiled as she knelt down to wipe up the wet patch on the floor, heading back to the kitchen to throw the used towels away and coming back with a damp cloth to wipe up the residue.   
“You know...it’s your turn next, Miss Earp.” Nicole said, and Waverly- with her back turned- felt her pussy throb. She was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my hand slipped. Just like Waverly’s fingers on Nicole’s-
> 
> <3


End file.
